Haré que te arrepientas
by Alice Holmes Masen
Summary: ¿Conseguirá Darren hacer que Chris se arrepientas por no haber ido a los TCA? CrissColfer. ONE-SHOT.


** ''Haré que te arrepientas''**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic CrissColfer y mi segunda historia publicada. Debo decir estoy completamente enamorada/obsesionada con esta pareja y que no puedo esperar a verlos de nuevo en Glee. Volviendo al tema del fic, me habría gustado hacerlo un poco más romántico pero por ahora voy a dejarlo así. Lo escribí en cuanto acabaron los premios y creo que ha quedado como mínimo aceptable.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

'' So bummed to be missing the TCAs today! DarrenCriss break a leg bud! ''

Cuando Darren leyó el tweet de Chris no podía decir que no se había desilusionado aunque fuera un poco, tenía ganas de que estuviera allí y le viera presentar los premios .

Aún así decidió no darle muchas vueltas y contestar al mensaje, '' Te arrepentirás por no venir. PD: Espero que lo de romperme una pierna sea en el buen sentido''.

Sonrió, satisfecho por su respuesta y a los pocos minutos recibió un nuevo mensaje, ''Eso ya lo veremos, Criss. PD: Por supuesto que lo digo en el buen sentido... o al menos dejaré que pienses eso. ''

'' Oh, por supuesto que lo verás, Colfer '', pensó mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba al pensar en lo que haría ese día.

* * *

Ya se acercaba el final de la gala y Darren se preparaba para su última aparición mientras rememoraba los mejores momentos de la noche.  
En ese momento pensaba en cuando Lea se había subido al escenario demostrando lo fuerte que es y el emotivo discurso de agradecimiento y el homenaje a Cory. En cuanto había vuelto al backstage todos la habían abrazado y le habían dedicado palabras de esto había pasado, había pensado que era una pena que Chris no estuviera allí ya que él era quien pasaba más tiempo con Lea últimamente y sabía como consolarla .Todos echaban de menos a Cory, siempre capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

Pero en es momento no podía pensar en ello, debía concentrarse para su gran final.  
Se miró al espejo una última vez y se colocó la capucha amarilla sobre la cabeza, acomodando bien las ''orejas'' que tenía en la parte listo.

Subió al escenario emocionado y después de dar algunas indicaciones al público empezó a bailar con energía y una gran sonrisa en la cara; en un momento incluso bajó hacia los asientos para bailar con el pú ó exhausto pero feliz de que la noche hubiera salido tal y como esperaban.

Pero aún quedaba algo para que la noche fuera completamente como lo había planeado, y este pequeño detalle no se hizo esperar.  
Cuando su móvil vibró indicando que había recibido un mensaje corrió a ver si era de la persona que esperaba; y efectivamente era un mensaje de Chris .  
'' Tenías razón, me arrepiento. Daría lo que fuera por verte en vivo y en directo con bailando de esa forma tan ridícula, con ese disfraz tan ridículo como el baile.''

Darren frunció un poco el ceño, escondiendo una sonrisa y respondió al mensaje.  
''¡Nada de eso era ridículo! Y estoy seguro de que el disfraz te ha gustado e incluso que te ha parecido adorable, también estoy seguro de que has imitado mi impresionante danza.  
PD: Creo que mi disfraz es mucho menos ridículo que algunos de los tuyos. ''

Miró con suficiencia a la pantalla mientras enviaba en mensaje, sabía que lo último molestaría a Chris, siempre decía que si te metías con sus disfraces, te metías con él y que no querrías ver a un Christopher Paul Colfer enfadado.

Terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el coche que le habían asignado para que volviera a su casa. En cuanto se sentó y saludó al conductor le llegó otro mensaje.  
'' Reconozco que he imitado tu baile, pero solo para compensar el hecho de que tú te hayas puesto en ridículo delante de miles de personas. Además si no me rebajaba a tu nivel me habría costado volver a tomarte en serio.  
PD: Puede que alguno de mis disfraces sea un poco ridículo, pero yo al menos no digo que la gente es supermegafoxyawesomehot.''

Chris Colfer reconociendo que sus disfraces eran ridículos... Eso era algo nuevo. Pero lo que le había dicho era un golpe bajo, él estaba muy orgulloso de ese ''adjetivo''.

Antes de que pudiera responderle le llegó un nuevo mensaje.  
'' Descansa, has hecho un buen trabajo. ''  
'' Maldito Colfer '' pensó, '' Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra ''.  
Suspiró, ya se la devolvería en otra ocasión, decidió escribirle un último mensaje, ya tirado en la cama, luchando para no cerrar los ojos.  
'' Gracias, tú también deberías descansar.  
PD: Esto no acabará así, te la devolveré, Christopher.''

Para cuando Chris envió su respuesta, Darren ya había perdido la batalla contra sus párpados.  
'' No creas que te lo pondré fácil, Everett. ''

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Cualquier consejo, crítica o comentario es buen recibido.

¡Espero vuestras opiniones!


End file.
